


The Lost and Broken

by SourOrchard



Series: The Children of The Realms [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Cut off from Earth, Eret Needs A Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Eret-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Hypothermia, Kind Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Soft Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), They/Them Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Trauma, Wither Hybrid Eret (Video Blogging RPF), no beta we die like schlatt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourOrchard/pseuds/SourOrchard
Summary: Eret felt numb. Their body was so cold, but they couldn't understand why.Why was the white stuff from the sky making them so cold? Why were their hands freezing and nipping at them?They thought that the Overworld would be their escape from the End. They were wrong.(In which Eret doesn't understand the overworld and the Dream Team adopt a stray hybrid)
Relationships: Eret (Video Blogging RPF) & Other(s)
Series: The Children of The Realms [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067933
Comments: 14
Kudos: 396





	The Lost and Broken

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this in my google doc was Eret: Broken Crown, but I decided against naming it that. Despite the fact that a heavy amount of Eret's backstory was motivated from the song Broken Crown, I didn't want to have yet another fic named after a song or lyric.

The cold wind that whipped around Eret’s frail form was unfamiliar to them. they shook as their lips turned a pale blue, and they stumbled blindly and recklessly through the snow.

Their ragged cloak waved behind him, and the broken potion bottles at their belt clattered in the wind. They weren't prepared to be out in… whatever this was. Snow was just told in legends in the End, they didn’t understand what it was.

As numbness creeped across them, they settled themself to die like this. It was better than whatever fate the rest of the Endlings would be subjected to.

The cold was creeping, their pants frozen from the cold. Trembling, they put all of their focus into putting one foot at a time forward. 

Their left knee buckled and they tumbled forward, their fall silent as the snow twirling around him and the howling of the wind silenced the crunching of the snow.

Slowly, they dragged themself to their feet with a whimper. It was a whine of dismay, of pain as the coldness stung his skin. They weren't going to survive this, was they?   


The dragging of their feet through the snow was a slow and tedious process. Drag left foot forward. Drag right foot forward. Repeat. A soft montra of counting tumbled from their numb lips in slurred galactic as the cold slowly began to numb their mind along with his skin.   


The blurry white sky was above them as he crumbled to their side,  when had he stopped? They tried to move their arms, but they got no response. Were they dying? The sting of the snow had no effect now, and their breaths were difficult as the cold filled their lungs and ruthlessly bit at them.

It wasn’t clear how long they laid there in the blizzard, but it was long enough that snow had covered them enough to be invisible to someone walking through the already-hard-to-see through snow.

Their wither skin had spread throughout the night, covering almost every patch of skin on their body. That would be what would save their life, overall.

But the other thing that would save their life was… less anticipated. What saved their life was Sapnap’s horse accidentally kicking them in the gut, and they let out a half-yelp half-whine as their vocal cords gave out halfway through the noise.   
  
Faintly, on the borders of their consciousness, they could hear the shouts of surprise as the man launched himself off of his horse and darted towards them.

“Oh my gods, oh my gods-Dream-George, shut up-there's a man covered in snow right here-No he’s not dead, he made a noise when Mogwai kicked him-no it wasn’t the body deflating George, I told you to shut up-”   


A hand checked for a pulse and shouted that they weren’t dead to his friends again before pulling away. A soft whine left him, forming the words “↸𝙹リ'ℸ ̣ ꖎᒷᔑ⍊ᒷ... !¡ꖎᒷᔑᓭᒷ?” 

And barely five seconds passed before hands slid under Eret and he was picked up bridal style by a person wearing a shade of green. He was very warm, and they whimpered slightly as they were held tightly. They could faintly feel the vibrations of the man frantically speaking.

The edges of the world closed, and they allowed themself to fall asleep in the arms of a stranger.

They were finally free from the End.

  
  


Sapnap frantically helped Dream get the man (It wasn’t nice to assume, Sapnap reminded himself)  _ person  _ onto the back of the horse, panic in both of them after the person fell unconscious. The withering across their skin was strangely enough not affecting the person, but that's besides the point.

It was possible that they were about to die from hypothermia, so they started moving. Fast. They were barely a five minute walk to the castle, and they picked it up to get back as quickly as possible.   


Dream was disturbed by how cold the human in his arms was. Their flesh, the sections that weren’t coated in withered scales, was icey to the touch and there were barely any signs of life coming from them. 

The only sign that they were alive was the slight rising of their chest as they took in shaky breaths.    
  
George had rushed ahead on his horse, promising to get the medical supplies ready for the first hypothermia case they’ve had to deal with in years.

For a few seconds, Dream humored the idea of calling up Wilbur to get him to drag Phil, who was the notorious wanderer of the cold regions of worlds to have him help, but it was quickly brushed off. He’d be too late anyways.   
  
When Dream kicked down the front door, he barged in and quickly put them on a cot and tried to figure out the best way to save their life.

They were scantily clothed, dressed for a warm humid climate. A wavy cape and… were those shattered potion bottles at their waist? 

Shaking his head from the questions (He could ask later if they lived.) he rolled his sleeves up and got to work, trying to remember being taught hypothermia medical care.

* * *

The light was on the edges of their eyes. It broke through the silent darkness. Groaning slightly as when they moved they were greeted by pain shooting from their joints and an ache making itself known.

It was in their bones, settling deep in them. 

They lifted their hand up and blocked the light as they slowly opened their eyes. It took a minute for them to adjust, but they were greeted by a foriegn room. Everything was made of things they’d never seen before.   
  
Carefully, they reached out and gingerly picked up a cup on the nightstand next to them. It was made of an odd brown substance, and the texture was strange. It was one they’d never felt before.

This is also when they realized with a bolt of fear that the wither scales had spread across their entire body, and they focused for a moment. They creeped back, vanishing under Eret’s sleeves and centering around their torso once again.

Now feeling a bit more safe, they shifted so they were sitting up and really studied the room.    
  
The walls were made of a strange dark brown, odd holes in it every once and awhile. It also had stripes of darker brown through it in lines. Almost like layers.    
  
Around them, light like no other light they’d ever seen creeped in through the closed blinds. It was a soft light, so unlike the harsh purple rays of the End.

Steadily, they slid their legs over the side of the bed and carefully pushed the blinds to the side. 

It was incredibly bright and they flinched back, covering their eyes for a few moments before slowly letting the light in and looking out the window.

In between them and the outdoors was a strange cold see-through substance, but that was the least astonishing thing about the window.   
  
On the other side was a beautiful world, the white stuff coating the ground and glistening again the clear blue sky. An odd yellow thing that burned their eyes when looking directly at it seemed to be the source of all the light, strangely enough.

The thing in the sky was very bright, and they ended up closing the blinds regretfully after a few seconds as the outdoors seemed to hurt their eyes.

Slowly, they rubbed their eyes and the door creaked open as they yawned slightly.

This was the moment they remembered the last moments before they fell unconscious. Someone had picked them up, oh Notch, was it safe?

They whipped around harshly, locking eyes with what seemed to be a human standing there in shock. The human was holding a tray of food, eyes wide with surprise as it fell out of their hands and hit the ground.

A shout came from deeper in the house as Eret scanned the human infront of them, picking up multiple things from their aura:  
  


One, he identified as a male and was a hybrid. A hybrid that Eret couldn’t even begin to guess the type of.

Two, he was shocked but concerned. 

Three, he was confused. About what, Eret wasn’t sure. But it may be Eret’s white eyes, they’ve heard that most humans don’t have these eyes.  
  
  
“Sapnap? Is everything okay?” The strain of English was confusing to Eret to hear, but again they just roll with it.   
  
‘Sapnap’ startles badly and shouts back “Yep! Our-our guest is awake, they just startled me!”   
  
Two sets of feet immediately arise and come towards the door. Eret took a slight step back, eyes on the door as two other humans popped up. Quick scans, both he/him and one of them is a hybrid.

But Eret doesn’t recognize the hybrid type. It’s strange and foreign to them, and the mask, even on the side of his head, wasn’t helping

Very slowly, Sapnap kneels and picks up the fallen silverware and lifts the tray back up. Shockingly, the bowl nor the glass had broken or been knocked over.

They all fell into silence as Eret flinched from too much light coming through the curtains and the man in the mask pulled something out of his bag and silently offered a pair of dark glasses to them.

They took them and squinted at them, realizing they could still see through them and sliding them on. Without consent, a slight giggle of glee came loose with a small smile.

The three men all smiled in unison.

**Author's Note:**

> Would people prefer it if I left Galactic translations at the end of chapters/oneshots?


End file.
